fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Amari Tendou
Amari Tendou (天道 あまり Tendō Amari) is the appointed leader of the Cures in Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure. ''She simply wishes to live a good life with her friends at her side, but after being caught up in the affairs of Kami and Yokai, she's not all that sure if she'll get a normal life in high school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Sun' (キュアサン Kyua San), the emissary of the Great Goddess Amaterasu. Appearance Amari is an average bodied 15-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair and fiery red-orange eyes. Her hair is slightly messy and reaches down to the middle of her back, normally tied up into two symmetrical pigtails tied with a red ribbon with a four leafed clover charm, with the rest of her hair down. She wears the Mikoto Academy girls' uniform. During the winter season, she wears the yellow cardigan over a white button-up shirt that's tucked into the blue high-waisted skirt. During the summer season, she wears a white button-up t-shirt with blue suspenders over it, clasped onto her skirt with silver clasps. She always wears her left thigh-high sock loosely. Her casual attire consists of a dark red crop top cardigan with rolled up sleeves over a tan shirt. She wears a dark pink plaid skirt with sheer pink ruffles over the top of it and a side of longer ruffles trailing down her left side. She wears black tights over knee-high socks and wears black Mary-Jane shoes. As Cure Sun, Amari's hair grows to twice its length, ending at her ankles, while also becoming completely white with red streaks going through it. It's worn almost entirely down, but right near the bottom of her hair is a short ponytail, held together by a large red bead. Her eyes become a more pink color, while also gaining sharp eyeliner wings and pink eyeshadow on top of red bottom eyeliner. She wears a headdress with a circle stylized as the sun with two small white wings beside the circle's edges, tied to her head with a red string tied in a bow at the back. She wears a kimono-esque outfit, with her bottom two shirt layers being completely white, while an overcoat type of top of a red color lined with a gold edge is on top, all wrapped by a sash of black color with gold on the top and bottom of it. A red string is tied on top with a golden sun charm that holds Amari's Solar Bead, with two strings hanging down, with one string attached to a circle of white jade. On the back of her sash is a white ribbon that ends at her feet, fading into a light red, with white frills on the end. In the middle of the front of the top, two cloud pins are connected by a loose white string across her chest. She has separated red sleeves with white frills on the end, with golden cloud patterns on the bottom of the sleeves. She wears sheer black gloves that attach to a golden ring on her middle fingers, going up half up her forearms. She wears a red pleated skirt with a frilled white edge, as well as above-the-knee white socks with black geta sandals with red colored strings. Personality History Cure Sun "A warm midday sun shining its light into troubled hearts throughout the day! Emissary of the Great Goddess Amaterasu, Cure Sun!" 一日を通して困った心にその光を輝く暖かい真昼の太陽! 天照大御神の使者、キュアサン! Tsuitachi o tōshite komatta kokoro ni sono hikari o kagayaku attakai mahiru no taiyō! Amaterasu-ōmikami no shisha, Kyua San! Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) is Amari's Pretty Cure alter ego. As long as Amari has her Mirror of Truth and Solar Bead, she is able to transform by herself. Transformation Amari looks into the Mirror of Truth, inserting the Solar Bead into place on the bottom lid. Attacks |-|Finishers= *'smth alright' - The finishing attack Sun uses to purify a Yōkai. |-|Sub-attacks= *'Solar Reflector' - Sun creates a large version of Yata no Kagami in order to block an attack over a wide area. *'Solar Flare' - Sun throws Yata no Kagami like a flying disc and surrounds it in flames. Relationships Tsukihiko Myou: Both a senior Pretty Cure and senior student in school, Amari looks up to Tsukihiko with a lot of respect, referring to him as Myou-senpai. Amari affectionately calls him Tsuki once she gets closer to him. Arashi Tenjoukai: A student from the class next door to Amari's and a fellow Pretty Cure. As Amari had a little more experience as a Pretty Cure than Arashi did when he became a Cure, Amari believed she could get him to call her "Tendou-senpai". This would unfortunately never happen, to Amari's dismay. Amari affectionately calls him Aracchi after befriending him properly. Chiaki Fuji: A classmate of Amari who she considers one of her best friends. They only recently met three years ago in junior high, but by now they're almost always seen together. She thinks Chiaki's a bit quirky, but that's what she likes about her. Amari affectionately calls her Chiacchi. Makoto Aragi: A classmate of Amari who she considers one of her best friends. She's known Makoto for quite a while, technically since they were in kindergarten, but Amari's spotty memory leads her to believe they knew each other since elementary school. She's shown to care deeply for Makoto, when she drops to his side after he's targeted by a member of Yamata no Orochi. Amari affectionately calls him Maakun. Keiichirou Tendou: Amari's younger brother by three years. They seem to hate each other on the outside, with all their bickering and yelling throughout the house trying to figure out who ate the last pudding cup (it was their father) , but in truth Amari cares deeply for her younger brother, willing to do practically anything for him. Amari knows Keiichirou cares too, he just doesn't show it directly in front of her. Amari tends to call him Keiichirou or simply, gremlin. Etymology Tendou (天道): Ten (天) is "heaven" while dou (道) is "path" or "way". Together, Tendou means "way of heaven". Amari (あまり): Amari comes from ama (天) meaning "heaven" and ri (莉) meaning "jasmine". Cure Sun: Derived from the fact that Amaterasu is the goddess of the sun in Shinto mythology, as Amari as Cure Sun borrows power from Amaterasu herself. Trivia * As Cure Sun, Amari was nominated for "Best Fancure Design" for Fancuries 2018. * When Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure was still Regalia PreCure!, Amari was originally planned to be a boy named Yoichi Haruyama, a 15-year-old who was the son of a priest and priestess. His alter ego was instead named Cure Amaterasu over Cure Sun. Gallery Amari School.png|Amari in the girls' winter uniform of Mikoto Academy. (Kisekae) Amari School W.png|Amari in the girls' summer uniform of Mikoto Academy. (Kisekae) Amari casual.png|Amari in casual clothing. (Kisekae) Cure Sun Ref.png|Cure Sun reference sheet. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Red Cures